Be free
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Quizá hace diez años pensó que había perdido a su héroe pero ya siendo un joven lo comprendió; jamás lo abandonó y no lo haría nunca. Homenaje a la tragedia del 11 de Septiembre. Lo dejo a su criterio.


**Bueeeeno, lo iba a subir ayer pero como el tiempo es el peor enemigo que tengo (me odia) no me quedó mas que subirlo hoy. Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Dedicado con todo el respeto a todas las personas que fallecieron en el atentado del 11 de Septiembre del 2001.**

Aquel precioso niño de ojos profundos terminó de alistarse para asistir a la escuela. Tomó su pequeña maleta y bajó las escaleras para desayunar.

-¿Dormiste bien, Kazuya?-Su madre tomó al pequeño de apenas cinco años en brazos arreglando un poco más su suéter.

-Hai.- Parecía estar buscando algo o a alguien moviendo sus ojos para todos lados.- Mami, ¿y el Abuelo?

-¿Para qué soy requerido, Comandante?- Un señor de alrededor de unos sesenta o setenta años apareció detrás de Kazuya ofreciéndole una manzana.

-¡Abuelo!- Ichinose saltó a sus brazos mientras mordía la fruta ofrecida por su abuelo, y mientras su madre miraba tiernamente aquella escena. Se dirigió a despertar a su marido.- Recuerda que después del colegio iríamos a jugar football.

-Lo sé, no pienso defraudar a mi nieto favorito.

-…Soy el único.

-…Pues tal vez por eso eres mi favorito.- Su madre interrumpió entrando de nuevo a la cocina mientras secaba sus manos.

-Kazuya, sube a despedirte de tu papá. Se nos hace tarde.

-¿Todavía estarás aquí?

-Siempre.- El chico sonrió y fue bajado de nuevo, después subió corriendo las escaleras.- "Por alguna razón… no creo poder cumplir esa promesa".- El mayor se quedó unos segundos mirando por la ventana de la cocina. Sin pensarlo, tomó una de las notas del refrigerador, escribió algo y lo metió en la lapicera de Ichinose antes de que éste bajara.

-Buenos días, papá.- El padre de Ichinose saludó al suyo con el niño de las manos.

-Vámonos, amor.- Su madre tomó su mochila y él caminaba a su lado pero antes de salir, miró a ambos y con un ademán se despidió.

-Mejor me voy pronto. Hoy es evaluación del personal y ves cómo se pone el tráfico para el World Trade Center.- El anciano tomó un sorbo a su café y antes de ir a la puerta, regresó y abrazó fuertemente a su hijo aunque seguía sin saber sus reacciones. El padre del chico correspondió al gesto y le deseo un buen día…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-¿Entonces tu abuelo vendrá por ti?- Le cuestionaba Domon, su mejor amigo al mismo tiempo que rebotaba una pelota.

-¡Sí! Y me llevará a practicar en el parque afuera de su trabajo.

-Bueno niños, ya acabamos los estiramientos del día. Por favor saquen su libro de caligrafía y el color que quieran.- Pero antes de que la maestra pudiera decir otra cosa, un estallido retumbó por toda la escuela, por las calles no había mas que gritos y gente corriendo, nubes de polvo y ladrillos caídos.

-¡Niños, salgan ahora!- Cuando Ichinose se puse de pie para salir del aula, una de las niñas corrió y tiró la lapicera del chico, aquella que también le había regalado su abuelo al entrar al colegio pero al tomarla en sus manos, divisó una pequeña nota en su interior. Entre el terror y el miedo nadie se dio cuenta de que el chico aún no había salido del aula y no era para menos. El contenido de esa nota hizo que un escalofrío lo recorriera por todo el cuerpo, a pesar de saber leer un poco entendió a la perfección cada palabra escrita. Temblando se aseguró de haberla leído bien, pero eso era lo que menos quería; comprobar que estaba en lo correcto.

"_Kazuya, mi gran comandante._

_Hoy por la mañana me levanté como todos los días sólo para verte. El mejor regalo que mi hijo pudo darme fue, es y seguirás siendo tú. Por todos lados siempre he escuchado: Dile cuánto quieres a tu familia porque tal vez mañana no puedas más. Sin embargo, algo me decía que especialmente hoy te lo dijera aunque creo que tú sabes que eres mi mayor orgullo. Mi GRAN nieto, gran jugador de soccer. Te escribo ahora porque como dije, siento que alrato no podré. Si es que entre polvo y desastres vuelvo a ver tu sonrisa, juro abrazarte de nuevo pero si no, sigue adelante por mí, siempre me tendrás a tu lado aunque no me veas. Recuerda que los comandantes los son por ser especiales e inteligentes. Defiende ese título. Te quiero, Kazuya. Vive cada día con la misma pasión de siempre, que siempre te cuidaré._

_Tu Abuelo Kazuki"_

Su mano se empapó de sus lágrimas ¿sería posible que nunca volviera a ver a su abuelo? Pero el final retumbó en su cabeza.

-Vive cada día…- Aun sin saber qué pasaba con exactitud salió del aula para juntarse con los demás niños afuera sólo para mirara el verdadero desastre ocurrido.

-¡Kazuya!- El mencionado volteó y miró a su madre alterada quien lo abrazaba.- Estás bien. Juro que si te pasara algo.- Su madre esperaba la respuesta del pequeño pero este no decía nada, no se movía. Tomó su rostro y lo obligó a mirarla.- ¿Kazuya?- Igual no hubo respuesta, su madre miró lo que su hijo veía; El World Trade Center. El lugar donde trabajaba su abuelo ahora estaba destruido.

-El abuelo…Mamá, ¿está bien?- El chico miraba a su madre esperanzado que la respuesta fuera "Sí" sin embargo, a cambio su madre comenzó a sollozar y lo abrazó más fuerte que nunca acariciando su nuca.

-Yo…no lo sé. No estoy segura.- El castaño no sentía absolutamente nada. Ni preocupación. Ni tristeza en ese momento. Abrió su mano derecha, aún sostenía la nota que le había dejado. Lo había comprobado; lo más seguro era que su abuelo jamás regresara. Ichinose no hizo más que comenzar a llorar en los brazos de su madre mientras veía cómo los bomberos y paramédicos se movían para todos lados ayudando a personas heridas y lamentablemente sacando a gente que ya había fallecido…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-…Al día siguiente, llamaron a mi papá para reconocer el cuerpo.- El chico hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento pero sin dejar de ver cierta nicho. Aún le dolía.- Y era él. Mi papá llegó tratando de no asustarnos peor de una forma yo ya lo sabía.

-¿Y qué pasó?-Le cuestionaba Domon quien al igual que su amigo nunca alejó su vista de ahí.

-Esos días fueron pesados. Prácticamente todos los días hacían homenajes en las calles y en la televisión por eso se me hizo más difícil recuperarme. Él fue mi héroe, Domon. Y yo era su comandante.- Se secaba una lágrima al mismo tiempo que sonreía de lado.- Pero fue hasta después que entendí lo que quiso decirme.

-¿A qué re refieres?- Domon al fin lo miró mientras esperaba su explicación.

-Era tan importante para mi Abuelo, que fui del único que se despidió. Aquella nota decía que…tenía que vivir por él. Que siguiera siendo su orgullo y no pienso defraudarlo. Todos decían que era su vivo retrato y por eso pienso seguir siendo mejor cada día como él me enseñó. Y que siempre estaría para mí. Según él, los comandantes jamás se quedan sin su mejor soldado aunque no los vean. Así que mi Abuelo siempre estará ahí, para ver mis triunfos. En fin, para todo.- Las campanas de la plaza a unos metros de ahí comenzaron a sonar por todo el lugar.

-Será mejor irnos. El homenaje va a comenzar.- El castaño se hincó frente a aquella tumba. La cual recordaba a Kazuki Kazuya: Gran Hijo, padre, abuelo, amigo y soldado. Sonriéndole como lo hacía de pequeño y con los ojos vidriosos dejó encima unas hermosas rosas blancas, con el rocío más fresco de la mañana.

-Sólo por ti, conseguí el rocío más puro.- El peliazul miraba a u amigo con melancolía. Se acercó a él y apoyó su mano en su hombro. Instantes después, Ichinose se puso de pie y juntos se marcharon al evento.

-Descansa Abuelo, que nunca te olvidaré…

Aquel día se conmemoraban diez años de la tragedia, familiares, amigos, grandes personas se habían ido físicamente pero sus espíritus jamás se marcharían si los mantenían en sus corazones. Queridos por conocidos y desconocidos, ya no había tristeza. Todos sabían que estaban en un lugar mejor, con el merecido descanso y el cariño infinito de la gente. Y eso Kazuya lo entendía muy bien. Y mejor que eso; lo sentía.

Descansen en paz todas y cada una de aquellas personas ahora convertidas en miles de ángeles vagando por el cielo…

**Tal vez quedó raro, pero hice lo mejor que pude, es que aunque no sea americana me deprimí un poco. Cuando eso pasó, yo tenía seis años pero me preocupé mucho y mi mamá también ya que mi Abuela vive en Nueva York. NO hay duda de que fue un suceso mu cruel pero estoy segurísima que esas personas que no debieron terminar así están en un lugar mejor cuidando a los que quisieron. Y ahora son libres. Y aunque no conocía a ninguna persona fallecida mis condolencias a todos los que perdieron a alguien no importa que ya hayan pasado diez años. Repito que fue con todo el respeto del mundo, sin hacer sentir mal a nadie. **

**NO me resta decir que descansen en paz todas esas personas y que nunca serán olvidados. Nos vemos después.**


End file.
